gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gnomes
|image = S1e1 3 book gnomes.png |gender = Male |age = |siblings = |title1 = |other1 = |voice = |nationality = |signature = |parents = |title3 = |other3 = |first = "Tourist Trapped" |profession = |loveinterests = Mabel Pines |height = 10 inches |image2 = S1e1 norman frowning.PNG |caption2 = The Gnomes disguised as Norman |creaturenumber = 24 |nemesis = Dipper Pines}} Gnomes appear in the episode "Tourist Trapped", where they capture Mabel Pines to try to make her their queen. Dipper saves his sister from them. The book, 3, classifies them as "little men of the Gravity Falls forest." According to the Manotaurs, gnomes apparently live in trees. There were no known weaknesses until Dipper and Mabel blew the gnomes away with a leaf blower. The gnomes were first disguised as "Norman," whom Dipper believed was a zombie. Mabel has a crush on them because she thought that "Norman" was a vampire. Their leader is Jeff. In 3, their creature number is 24. They can build, with their bodies, a giant gnome monster by stacking and climbing on top of each other. Known Gnomes Jeff Jeff is the leader of the gnomes. He wears a dark red hat, has a pink nose, brown eyebrows and a brown beard. His shirt/sleeves are an aqua color and he wears dark blue pants as well as black shoes.Jeff appears younger than the other gnomes, and may be the leader due to this. He is also the gnome that proposes to Mabel. Steve Steve is a gnome who operates Norman's Left arm. He wears blue pants, a turquoise shirt, a red hat, and brown shoes. His beard, mustache, and eyebrows are all white. Shmebulock Shmebulock is a gnome who operates Norman's left leg. He wears a pointy, red hat, and a blue shirt and has a shaggy grey beard, mustache, buck teeth, and grey eyebrows. Jeff can never remember this gnome's name. He tries to attack them while they're fleeing from the gnomes, but Dipper grabs him and smashes him against the golf cart's horn 3 times. He appears in the Gravity Falls game Mystery Shack Mystery, hidden behind the lamp stand in Dipper and Mabel's room. He stays in your inventory the entire game and is absolutely useless. Carson Carson is a gnome that operates Norman's right arm. He has a light blue shirt, blue pants, brown shoes, and a red, pointy hat. He also has a grey beard, mustache, and grey eyebrows. Jason Jason is a gnome who operates Norman's right leg. He wears a pointy, red hat, a turquoise shirt, and blue pants. He also has a white beard, mustache, and white eyebrows. Mike Mike is a gnome who was told to watch his fingers when Jeff was climbing down the monster made out of gnomes. Andy Andy is another gnome mentioned in Tourist Trapped. Appearance Gnomes are shown to be short creatures. They usually wear pointy hats and most males have beards. Gnomes have sharp, pointed teeth. No female gnomes are shown, if they exist. Behavior Gnomes are generally bipedal, but when scared they have been known to flee on all fours. Gnomes are more dangerous than they appear. Powers and Abilities Gnomes, ten inches of terror can become a 100 gnome humanoid giant. Gnomes are shown to be able to combine themselves to created a humanoid or gnome-like person. It is shown that they can work very well; for example, when disguised as Norman, they were able to hide themselves quite well and were able to make basic movements. They have no known weaknesses, other than the fact that they are able to be taken down easily by leaf blowers. The gnomes seem unable to organize without a leader giving commands. Sightings Season 1 Gallery Category:Creatures Category:Minor characters Category:Males